


Amalgamation

by JAlexMac



Series: JCA Tales [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blended family, Custom Art Visuals Attached, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family History, Family Issues, Layers of the Sammich, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Past and Present, Pregnancy, background building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: New babies spurn the exploration of family bonds.
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JCA Tales [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029756
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: JCA Sandwich stories





	Amalgamation

**Author's Note:**

> An extension of the previous work (Christmas, Baby...) in my JCA Tales series. May be read as a stand alone. Major discovery of Ayala’s background and the sons he left behind.
> 
> Many Thanks to MagdaleneJaneway for the incredible beta!
> 
> Custom Artwork attached below by Lyria_mar!

**_June 12, 2383_ **

The last thirty-six hours had been full and exhausting. After a difficult pregnancy, Kathryn had gone into labor while in her office at Starfleet Headquarters, trying to hang on to her last few days of work. They had planned for a home birth, but fifteen hours into her labor, she suffered a placental abruption. Thankfully, The Doctor had refused to be anywhere farther away than the next room. He had cautioned her early on that her petite body would struggle with a pregnancy of multiples, and this was one instance he hated to be right. After an emergency transport to Starfleet Medical, both baby boys were born healthy via fetal transport. 

Kathryn had not been so lucky. Mere minutes after delivering her third and fourth children, she had to undergo several hours of surgery. Doc feared she was lost to them several times, but his stubborn refusal to give up on her ultimately saved her life. He explained to her two terror-stricken husbands that although it would take time, she would recover.

Having yet to even meet her new babies, Kathryn was finally settled and sleeping. Mike sat holding the older of the twins, Teigan Lucas Ayala-Janeway. The four pound bundle looked like a replica of his fathers even as he loudly protested the shocking cold he’d been suddenly thrust into. Looking across to his husband, Mike admired the sight of him holding the three-and-a-half pound Thatcher Simon Ayala-Janeway. He was the polar opposite of his twin. As his older brother howled at the change in environment, Thatcher calmly surveyed his surroundings, surprising both of them with the same bright blue eyes of his mother and oldest sister.

Chakotay looked back at Mike, lifting his eyes to the ceiling, silently letting his husband know that the spirits were with them. A tear slipped down Mike’s cheek. He was relieved that everyone was now healthy, but couldn’t help but think about his eldest sons. He had missed so much of their lives while _Voyager_ was exiled in the Delta Quadrant, and being apart from them constantly now even at home wasn’t any easier. The separation was at his insistence because he felt it necessary, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Chakotay could clearly see his resignation, and the love he had for this man blossomed that much more.

=/\=

**_June 12, 2370_ **

“...happy birthday dear mama, happy birthday to you!”

Mike and his two sons, José and Martin, laughed heartily as they finished singing to their wife and mother. The boys, four and two, were more excited about the cake than anything else. Susanna Ayala smiled wide, as her men did everything they could to make this day special. She was especially glad of anything that could distract from the fact that her husband was joining in the resistance against the Cardassian Treaty. After they had done so much work to build the colony of New Medallín, she certainly understood his reasoning, but it almost felt like he had forgotten he had a family.

**

Just two days later, Susanna and Mike lay in bed, spending their last night together. Mike had insisted the boys be sent back to Earth to live with his sister Carolina and her husband. He felt they would be safer since his wife refused to leave the colony. He didn’t want to leave Susanna behind, but the captain of a small fighter vessel had come all the way to the colony to ask him to take position as his second in command. Susanna wanted to do her part to save their home, so she agreed to send the boys off, if Mike agreed she could stay behind to defend all their hard work. 

Mike’s resolve was strong as he left the surface of the planet at Chakotay’s side. That strength only lasted a short while, as word got to them two weeks later that New Medallín had been attacked. Against his better judgement and for Mike’s sake, Chakotay gathered his crew and made the trip back to the colony. Mike had never been the same. The devastation was immeasurable, as all but one hundred of the six hundred colonists had been killed, including Susanna. 

Only ten months later, Mike and Chakotay, along with all of their comrades, found themselves stranded in the Delta Quadrant. It was another hit to the soul. None of them believed they could take much more. Then, Kathryn Janeway and her tough little ship had blown into their path. Little did any of them understand just exactly how much life would change.

=/\=

**_June 12, 2383_ **

Gretchen Janeway had happily volunteered to take care of her granddaughters when the new babies decided to make an appearance. When things had taken a turn, she made it her goal to keep them happy and knowing nothing of their mother’s distress. It wasn’t in her nature to overthink things, but even _she_ was terrified at how her eldest daughter had looked just before she was transferred to Medical. Thankfully Phoebe stayed by her side with the girls.

When the call came that the babies had arrived safely, Gretchen and Phoebe had almost breathed a sigh of relief, until Chakotay explained Kathryn’s condition. Phoebe went back to the girls, as Gretchen cried, begging Chakotay to make sure her daughter was okay. He promised that he would do everything in his power, and that he trusted Doc wouldn’t allow anything to happen to Kathryn. The waiting game was afoot.

Well into the afternoon, when the beep of the comm rang out during Gretchen’s nap with the girls. Phoebe ran a full sprint to the study to answer. Chakotay’s face had barely filled the screen before Phoebe was rambling at him.

“Please tell me she’s ok...it’s been so long...what’s happening?”

“Whoa Phoebe, relax.” Chakotay pressed his hands together against his lips, as if to pray, while he tried to calm his sister-in-law. “It was a long surgery, but Kathryn is going to be just fine.”

“Oh thank God!”

“How are my girls?” He suddenly looked haggard.

“Currently napping, but mom has done an amazing job keeping them occupied. Tiana knows something is going on and her worry shows occasionally, but Tessa is blissfully happy to be with GiGi and Aunt Phoebe.” She tried to reassure him.

“How are you two holding up?” A hesitant smile peaked the corner of his lips.

“We’re ok, worried of course, but these two little beauties make it easy to smile.” She winked. “What about you and Mike?”

“Obviously stressed,” he let out a heavy sigh, ”but much better now that we have Kathryn back.” He looked off screen smiling. Mike’s lower half appeared on screen, and suddenly Chakotay was holding one of his new sons. “Phoebe, meet your nephew Teigan Lucas.”

“And your other nephew, Thatcher Simon.” Mike sat down to show off their other son.

“Oh my goodness! They are perfect and beautiful and so tiny.”

“Thank you, yes they are. We can’t wait for you to meet them in person.” Mike smiled. “I can’t believe we have six kids between us now.”

“From newborn to seventeen. That’s impressive, even for you _Voyagers_.” 

“Oh what I wouldn’t give to have José and Martin there when we bring these little guys home.”

Phoebe teared up at the forlorn look on Mike’s face. “How long do you think it will be before you all can come home?” 

“Doc says Kathryn will be up and around in a couple of days, but the babies will have to stick around for at least a week. They each needed some help in breathing due to their underdeveloped lungs, so he wants to make sure they are self-sufficient before releasing them.”

“Well don’t worry about a thing around here.” She smiled wide. “Mom and I have everything under control, and we’ll bring the girls to visit when Katie is up and around, okay?”

“Thanks Pheebs. We’re so thankful for you and Gretchen. We’ll be in touch.” Mike threw a kiss towards the screen.

She waved goodbye as the screen went dark. Now that she had confirmation that her sister was ok, all she could think about was Mike and the look he wore as he talked about his oldest boys. He always looked that way when anything of significance occurred, and especially after they had made their annual visits. _‘I’m going to do something about this.’_

Just then she reactivated the comm terminal. Making one call, her plan was set in motion.

=/\=

**_April 26, 2371_ **

Carolina Ayala sat alone staring aimlessly out the front window of her home in Brazil. In her hand was a communication somehow sent to her from the Maquis. She didn’t at all understand why her brother had joined the organization, and now she feared she never would. It was 1500 hours, and soon her two nephews would be home from school. How was she going to tell these sweet boys that their _father_ was now gone?

She wouldn’t have believed the letter, but when the Fed News began talking about the missing Starfleet vessel and the Maquis ship they were chasing, realization hit her hard. Carolina couldn’t fathom that children of five and three deserved the cards they were being dealt. Their mother hadn’t even been dead for a year and now this. Hearing their giggling as they bounced up the sidewalk, she picked herself up, checking her reflection in the hallway mirror before meeting them at the door. 

This would be the hardest conversation she would ever have to have, and only one feeling stuck with her.

Agony.

=/\=

**_June 13, 2383_ **

Phoebe sat alone in a transport station, awaiting the call of her number. She had left her mother alone with Tiana and Tessa, but knew she could be back in a split second if need be. Gretchen fully supported her mission, and assured her they would be fine. Her number was called and she picked herself up, making a beeline for the terminal. 

In the span of twenty seconds, she was standing in front of a large sign welcoming her to Rio. As she got her bearings, she heard her name ring out from the crowd. Carolina raced to meet her in the middle of the busy station. The two women hugged, having not seen each other in person since Christmas. The trip back to Carolina’s home was lively, to say the least. As they entered the house, Phoebe was bombarded by two nearly grown men.

“Auntie!” Martin flung his long lanky body at her.

“My goodness, you’re five inches taller than the last time I saw you! Where is your brother?”

“Right here, Aunt Pheebs!” José joined in the group hug.

“Lina, how do you deal with these men in your house all the time?” Phoebe laughed.

“Thank God for replicators!” Carolina chortled, “with the two of them and Diego, I just stay out of the line of fire.”

“I came with news, so what do you say we replicate some dinner and talk?” 

Gathering around the table, Carolina set out pizza, something the boys craved regularly after hanging out with their Uncle Tom. She shared the news that José had just been accepted to The Academy, and he blushed hard, not being prepared to share the information yet. Martin had to tell Phoebe about his latest science project and winning the science fair.

“I’m so proud of you, both of you.” She winked. “Oh! Now I have to tell you my news.” Her grin lit up her face. “You have two brand new brothers, born on June twelfth.”

José beamed, but Martin’s face fell and he pushed back from the table, bolting from the room.

“Did I say something wrong?” Phoebe’s brow furrowed.

Carolina made a quick exit to follow her distraught nephew. José moved closer to his aunt.

“June twelfth was our mother’s birthday.”

“Oh no, I had no idea.” Phoebe held back tears, as she realized what she said.

“Please Aunt Phoebe, don’t feel bad. Martin just has a hard time with anything to do with our mom lately.” José reached out, stroking her arm reassuringly. “He can’t remember her like I can, and it’s hard for him. I show him holo-images and tell him stories, but it doesn’t hurt any less.”

“I’m so sorry. I only wanted to give you the news of your new siblings.”

“Don’t be sorry, he’ll come around.”

“I actually came here to ask if you both would come back to California with me.” Phoebe lowered her head into her hands. “There were complications with the twins birth, and your father is missing you desperately.”

“Is everything okay?” Concern etched José’s young face.

“It is now. Your stepmother gave us quite a scare, but she and the boys are perfectly fine.”

“Thank goodness. Don’t worry about Martin. I know I would love to spend time with everyone. I’m sure he would too.”

“When did you get so grown anyway?” 

José chuckled, “I’m just the same old me, Aunt Pheebs.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Phoebe’s smile covered the entirety of her face.

**

“How’s he eating today?” Chakotay looked to Mike, as he fed the smaller of the two boys.

“Like a champ, huh Thatch?” 

“It’s a good thing we have replicators. We’re going to need them with our menagerie of hungry little mouths.” He looked down to the sleeping bundle in his arms. “Teigan, tell mommy she needs to wake up, so she can hold you for a while.” Chakotay held the baby closer to Kathryn. “We love you, beautiful one.”

Mike stood to join Chakotay at Kathryn’s side, but just as he did, alarms began to blare. Both babies screamed against the high pitched wail of the equipment. Quickly both men found themselves surrounded by nurses, two of which took the babies. The Doctor bolted into the room with three more nurses, all of whom were focused solely on Kathryn. Pushed out of the way, Mike and Chakotay stood helpless, as they watched the blankets being ripped off of her. Blood was covering her lower half, and neither of them could distinguish the frantic words between the medical staff. 

“She’s in cardiac arrest. 75mg’s inaprovaline!” The Doctor ordered sharply.

“Pulse is weakening, Doctor.”

“Give me the atrial stimulator. 25 megajoules, now! Pulse?”

“Irregular!”

“45 megajules, now!”

“Rhythm thready, but increasing.”

Scanning with his tricorder, Doc’s face fell. “Her abdomen is full of blood, but I can’t pinpoint the source. Prep her and take her to the alpha lab.” The Doctor looked back to both of his friends with sorrow in his holographic eyes. “I’ll let you know something as soon as I can.”

**

Phoebe hesitantly knocked on the only closed door in the hallway. She feared she may have done irreparable damage to one of her nephews, and despite the argument from José, she had to try and make things right. When there was no immediate answer she knocked again. 

“Come in, Auntie.” A sad voice beckoned through the door.

She entered to find Carolina sitting on the bed with Martin. Having only gone there to make things better, her self-confidence was low, as she saw the tear tracks left behind on his face. Martin looked so grown, but reality was, he was still a child. A child that had been put through more than his fair share of hell.

“Lina, could I talk to Martin alone please?”

“Of course, don’t worry mijo… all will be well.” Carolina reassured, giving Phoebe’s arm a squeeze as she exited the room.

Martin shook his head, “I’m sorry, Auntie. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“No, love. It’s I who should apologize.” She rubbed his back, as she sat next to him. “Your brother told me about your mother’s birthday. I had no idea, I just wanted to let you know about your little brothers.”

“I’m glad you did, I can’t wait to see them.” A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “I guess it’s kind of cool they were born on mom’s birthday.”

“It’s very cool. Your father is proud of that fact I’m sure.”

“I can’t remember her anymore, Auntie.” His face crumbled.

“It’s ok not to remember. We all have important things we forget. What’s important is that you continue to honor her memory.” Phoebe grabbed him by the shoulders and made him face her. “Your mother would be so proud of you, she lives on _in_ _you_. And the one thing she would want is for you and your brother and father to be happy.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. What does your dad always tell you?”

“To live in the moment.” 

“Exactly. You’ve got a big family that loves you. Your two little sisters adore you, and now you’ve got two little brothers who will look to you as they grow up.” A tear slipped down her cheek. “And your dad and papa and mama Katie are amazed at the man you’re becoming.”

A genuine smile spread across Martin’s face. “I guess I forget that too, sometimes.”

Phoebe shook him playfully. “So I came all the way down here to see if you boys wanted to come back to California with me, so you can meet the babies in person. What do you think, huh?”

“Can we?!”

“I guess we’ll have to ask…” She was interrupted by a frantic Carolina.

“Phoebe, Gretchen is on the comm! Something has happened to Kathryn!”

All three of them raced from the room. Phoebe’s heart was suddenly in her throat, as she bolted to answer her mother’s call. _‘God please… not Katie...not again!’_

=/\=

**_December 20, 2378_ **

_Voyager’s_ homecoming had been a wild ride. The last couple of days had been more exhausting than the entire seven years in the Delta Quadrant. Being so close to Christmas, Starfleet had given the crew a break, and none of the family wanted to spend any more time apart. Gretchen had invited her oldest daughter’s husbands and their extended families to stay at the farmhouse. After all, they were _all_ family now. As Chakotay tended the fire, Kathryn sat back on the sofa nursing their two-month-old daughter, Tiana Grace. Mike, Sekaya, Carolina and her husband Diego were in the kitchen with Gretchen, and the boys were upstairs playing.

After hours of adult conversation, Gretchen was ready to entertain her inherited grandchildren. Setting out all the ingredients to make Christmas cookies, she sent the adults to the living room, insisting Mike retrieve José and Martin on the double. He chuckled at how much she reminded him of Kathryn. Leaving the kitchen, he headed to the bottom of the stairs.

“Boys! GiGi has a surprise for you in the kitchen!”

“Good grief, Mikey. You’re gonna wake the baby.” Carolina loudly whispered.

“Oh no, we figured out very quickly Tiana can sleep through anything, except the night of course.” Kathryn giggled.

José came bounding down the stairs, nearly flying past his father. Being the oldest, he was thoroughly enjoying the time with his family and being able to actually feel like a kid. At only twelve, he had spent so much time caring for his brother, that he sometimes felt overwhelmed, but took it all in stride. 

“Hey, where’s your brother?” Mike caught him by the arm.

“He says he’s not coming down. I tried talking to him again, but he still won’t listen.” A pensive frown stretched across his young face. “I reminded him to live in the moment, dad.”

“Alright, go have fun with GiGi, I’ll talk to Martin.”

José resumed his enthusiastic stride towards the kitchen. Mike started to climb the stairs, but Kathryn’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Mike…” She stood from the sofa. “Why don’t you let me try this time? Here, take Tiana. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Kathryn you don’t have to…” 

“I want to, my love. Martin and I have more in common than you would think.”

He took the baby from her arms, and kissed her cheek. Climbing the stairs, she gave him a lopsided grin and shook her head, letting him know everything would be okay. Kathryn stepped to the door of Phoebe’s childhood bedroom where the boys had taken up residence. Knocking lightly, she called to her young stepson.

“Martin, it’s Kathryn. Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Go away!” 

“Please? I just want to tell you a story, okay?”

“Fine.” He opened the door, his reluctance clearly showing.

She sat down on the bed, and patted the spot beside her. Martin with his head hanging, dragged his feet as a ten-year-old would, but eventually made his way next to her. 

“I know all this has to be a lot for you.” She rubbed his back.

“You don’t know anything.”

She hid the shudder that she felt. “I know that suddenly everything in your everyday life feels different, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah.”

“I know that you’re glad to have your dad back, but all the people he brought with him are a little overwhelming, right?”

“Yeah.” His eyebrow peaked.

“I know you wish your mom was here instead of me, or your Aunt Lina, or Grandma Gretchen, or Chakotay, right?”

“Weren’t you going to tell me a story?”

“I’m getting there, I promise. I just want you to know that you’re not alone, okay?”

“Okay.”

“So, once upon a time…”

“Ugh.” He rolled his eyes.

“Okay, sorry. When I was a young girl, my father was taken from me, just like your mother was from you. I looked and felt just like you do right now.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I was convinced that nothing would ever be the same, much less better.” She stroked his smooth cheek. “Grandma Gretchen had other relationships too, and I hated it. I always thought she was trying to replace my father, but then she explained to me how he would always be a part of her. Adults need companionship. Someone to take care of them like they take care of you.” 

“Okay.”

“I know it’s not easy, but look around you sweetie, all the people in this house right now love and adore you. I know you miss your mom, and that unfortunately that may never change. Grief has its way of sticking with you, but it lessens over time. Do you think, in the meantime, you could get used to having us as your family?”

“I just… I mean… I’m happy you all made it home, but I feel like dad has forgotten about her.”

“Never. I mean that. _Never_ will he ever forget about her. Not for me or Chakotay or anyone else. Ask him sometime. I know for a fact that she is always in his heart, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.” She smiled. “And how could he forget with you and your brother finally back in his arms?”

“You really know that?”

“I do. What I want _you_ to remember, is that no matter what, we’ll be here for you always. I certainly have more than enough room in my heart for you, your brother, your dad, _and_ your mom. Do you have a little room in there for us?” She pointed at his chest.

Martin shyly shook his head. “I think so.”

“It takes time, but we’ll all get through it together.”

“I do like that I have a little sister now too.” A small smile peaked his lips.

“That’s my boy.” She nudged his arm with her elbow. “Tiana certainly loves you. Let’s just take everything else one day at a time, huh?” Kathryn rubbed down his wild dark hair.

“But why won’t dad let us stay here?”

“Honey, we’ve been over this. He wants you to stay in the same school and be with your friends. And it’s not fair to your Aunt Lina to just whisk you away after she’s done so much for you all these years, right?”

“Yeah. But, can we come visit whenever we want?”

“I would love that. We’ll talk to your dad about it later,” she leaned down to his ear. “I can pretty much talk him into anything, so don’t worry.” She whispered in his ear with a grin.

His full smile finally spread across his face.

“Now, you know your brother is hogging all the cookie making time with GiGi, right?”

“What?! No way!”

“Yep, so you better get down there.” She threw an outstretched thumb towards the door.

Martin jumped up from the bed, making his way for the door. Before he leaped downstairs, he turned back to his stepmother, “Mama Katie… I’m really glad you’re here.”

Kathryn smiled, as a tear slipped down her cheek. She brushed it aside quickly. “Me too buddy, me too.”

As Martin bolted down the stairs, Kathryn composed herself and then followed him back down to the main area of the house. When she came into Mike’s view, his look of bewilderment made her giggle. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

“I should have known if anyone could help him it would be you.” He kissed her forehead.

“I just gave him the help that I was too stubborn to accept when I was in his place.” 

=/\=

**_June 13, 2383_ **

Phoebe ran across the threshold of Starfleet Medical with José and Martin in tow. She’d tried to keep the boys at their home in Brazil, but seeing their faces and hearing their pleas after hearing of Kathryn’s condition killed her resolve. Stopping at the desk long enough to find out her sister's whereabouts, the trio set off just as quickly as they had entered. Arriving at the eighth floor, they stepped off the lift to find Gretchen waiting for them. 

“GiGi!” The boys pushed ahead of Phoebe.

“Hi my loves…” With tears in her eyes, Gretchen grabbed them, looking warily at her daughter over their shoulders.

“Mom, how is she?”

“Boys go sit in the waiting room, I’ll be in to see you in a minute.” 

“But…”

“No buts!” She caught herself after she snapped at them, “please, I need to talk to Phoebe for just a second.”

José and Martin knew the seriousness of her tone. Heads hung low, they both stomped off to the adjacent room. Gretchen grabbed Phoebe by the arm, practically dragging her around the corner.

“What are they doing here?” Outrage laced her tone, as she spoke through gritted teeth.

“Mom they heard our conversation! I couldn’t leave them behind.”

“You really think that this is what those boys need right now? Don’t you think they’ve been through enough?” 

“Mom!” Phoebe immediately regretted her tone and took a breath. “Mom…they’re fifteen and seventeen, they’re _not_ babies anymore. They begged me to let them be here. I tried to convince them to stay behind, but they love her and _need_ to know that she’s ok.”

Gretchen’s face fell, as fresh tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. “We don’t know that she’s going to be ok yet, so what are we going to tell them?”

“The truth. They deserve that much.” Phoebe wiped at her own tears. “Then we hold on to each other for dear life, and pray like hell she comes back to us, again.”

=/\=

**_September 15, 2380_ **

Mike helped Kathryn up the stairs to the house. Chakotay was close behind holding the newest addition to their brood. Little Tessa Aveline breezed her way into the world with a quickness two days prior, and they were finally getting to settle at home. Gretchen had of course stepped in to take care of two-year-old Tiana. It was going to be an adjustment from one baby to two, but Mike having the personal experience with the two boys took pressure off of his husband and wife.

As they stepped through the door, a low rumble could be heard coming from the kitchen. Mike got Kathryn settled on the couch, and Chakotay handed her the baby. Both men moved with piqued interest, wondering what could be going on with Gretchen and Tiana. When they pushed through the swinging door to the kitchen, an unexpected yet welcome sight greeted them. Sitting around the breakfast table, stuffing their mouths with pancakes and chattering loudly, were Gretchen, Tiana, Phoebe, José and Martin. Mike nearly lost it at the sight of his boys, whom he hadn’t seen in person for nearly a year.

“Hey you’re home!” Phoebe shouted excitedly.

“Dad, Papa!” The boys rang out in chorus, as they rushed to hug them.

“We were going to surprise you, but I guess, surprise!” Gretchen giggled.

“What are guys doing here?” Mike asked, squeezing his sons.

“Come on Dad, a new sister is kind of a big deal.” José rolled his eyes playfully.

“Whatever the case, I’m glad you're here. I missed you men anyway!” 

“Where’s Mama Katie and Tessa?” Martin asked.

“In the living room. You want to meet your sister?”

“Yeah!” Both boys were elated.

“Alright, but quietly, okay? Stay behind me and we’ll surprise them both.” 

Chakotay spoke up. “Let me go out first with Tiana.”

He walked back out into the living area, arms full with their chubby girl. Mike hung on his heels, both boys carefully hiding behind him. Gretchen and Phoebe followed to watch the scene unfold.

“Somebody couldn’t wait to see mama anymore.” Chakotay gingerly set down the wriggling toddler next to her mother.

“Hello my darling,” She kissed the top of her auburn head. “Look at your sister, this is Tessa.”

“Te-ta.” She babbled as she touched the baby in amazement.

“Do you need anything my love?” Mike spoke up, winking at Chakotay.

She reluctantly tore her gaze away from her daughters and smiled up at him. “No, just being home is enough right now.”

“I have something for you.”

She raised an eyebrow, as she watched him step to the side. When she caught sight of her two stepsons, her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. Kathryn shifted the baby to one arm, holding out the other towards them. Both boys flew towards her, arms outstretched.

“Mama Katie!” 

“What are you doing here?”

“We missed you and couldn’t wait to meet our new sister, so when Auntie Phoebe called we asked if we could come.” José stood proud.

Tears welled in Kathryn’s eyes. “Oh I’m so glad you did, but you’re not missing school are you?”

“Well yes.” Martin admitted. “But Auntie Phoebe made sure we’d get all the work we missed.”

Kathryn looked back at her sister, who was standing behind the group hugged tightly to Gretchen’s side. She tilted her head in mock protest, but the lopsided grin on her face gave away her appreciation for what her sister had done.

“Well boys, this is your sister Tessa. What do you think, huh?”

The boys looked at each other and back to their stepmother smiling. Martin spoke up for both of them, “we’ll keep her.” 

=/\=

**_June 14, 2383_ **

Kathryn was still in surgery four hours after she had been rushed from her room at Starfleet Medical. Chakotay and Mike sat huddled together, silently praying for good news whenever it would come. Two nurses broke the silence as they entered the room. Each one was carrying one of the twins. The men moved anxiously, hoping to hear something or anything to allay their fears. 

“How is our wife?” Chakotay’s anxiety displayed freely, as he took hold of one of his sons.

“The Admiral is in recovery. It was a tough go for a while there, but she’s doing well at the moment. The Doctor will be in to see you shortly.” The nurse answered, as she handed the other infant to Mike.

“When will we be able to see her?” 

“The Doctor will give you all that information. In the meantime, both boys have just been fed and changed, so they should be in good shape for the next couple of hours. Don’t hesitate to ring us if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Mike chimed in.

As the nurses left the room, both men looked to each other with a hesitant look of relief. They had been told she was alright before, so their skepticism was warranted. After just a few minutes with the babies, The Doctor stepped into the room.

“Doc, how is she?” Chakotay jumped at him.

“She’s a fighter, that’s for certain. Not that there was ever any doubt.” A smile spread across his holographic face.

“So…” Mike pressed.

“She suffered a massive hemorrhage, but I was able to find it and repair the damage. She needed a lot of blood, but she’s stable now and responding to external stimuli. She’ll be back here momentarily, and I expect her to be fully awake this evening.”

“Oh thank the spirits.” Chakotay lowered his forehead to meet the baby’s, kissing him lightly.

“She’ll still need to be here for a few days, but I expect her to be protesting long before then.”

“Is there anything we can do to make things easier for her?” Mike asked.

“Just do what you're doing now. She’s got the added stress of recovering from two surgeries in addition to healing from the pregnancy. Just be the same doting husbands you always were, and everything will work out fine.”

“Thanks, Doc.” 

“No need to thank me. I care about her, too.” He smiled. “Now, there are several people in the waiting room who are itching at the chance to meet those boys.”

Both men looked at each other puzzled, but stood eagerly wanting to know who the _several_ people were.

**

Several hours later, Kathryn was awake and reeling from hearing everything that had happened to her. The disorientation of her ordeal was just beginning to subside when her husbands came back in the room holding her youngest children. Her blue eyes instantly brightened as the men she loved approached, each holding a tiny bundle.

Mike stepped up first. “Kathryn, this is Thatcher Simon. He was three-and-a-half pounds and second in line.” He placed the baby in her left arm.

“And this is Teigan Lucas. He was born first, and he’s the biggest at four pounds. He’s also the loudest.” Chakotay’s dimples were on full display, as he placed the baby in her other arm.

“Oh, my beautiful boys.” Her smile lit up the room, despite the tears in her eyes . “Everything is ok with them right?”

“They had some breathing issues because they are so small, but Doc hasn’t taken his eye off of them, except to care for you, of course. You’ll all be ready to go home in a few days.” Chakotay reassured her.

“How are the girls?”

“Missing mommy of course, but you know how much they love GiGi and Aunt Phoebe, so they’ve been just fine. They are here, when you're ready to see them.”

“Oh please bring them in, and Mom and Phoebe too of course.”

“I’ll get them.” Mike made his way out of the room.

“Here love, let’s let the boys rest while you see our wild bunch.” 

Kathryn reluctantly released her boys, as Chakotay settled them in their bassinets. Just as her arms were freed, the door flew open, and two little girls breezed through. All the adults beamed, as they flew to Kathryn’s side.

“Whoa little monsters!” Chakotay halted them before they jumped on their mother. “You’ve got to be gentle with mommy, she’s healing remember?”

“Mommy!” Both girls rang out.

“Hi my girls!” Kathryn reached out to touch them. “Oh, I love you.”

Chakotay lifted the girls to sit on Kathryn’s bedside. They fawned over her, and she showered them with kisses.

“Have you been having fun with Aunt Phoebe and GiGi?”

“Yeah, they showed us how to make caramel brownies.” Tiana’s excited voice sprung from her little body.

“Bwonies!” Tessa exclaimed.

“Hey, mommy can’t even do that.”

Kathryn spent the next few minutes listening to her girls recount everything they had done while she was gone. 

“Did you meet your brothers?” Kathryn nodded to the babies behind them.

“They’re so little, mommy.”

“You were little like that once too.” 

“I was?” Tiana's face scrunched.

“Ba-by!” Tessa pointed to her brothers.

Mike chose this moment to step up to his wife’s side. He leaned over the girls to kiss her, and lifted the girls down one at a time.

“I hate to break this up, but there are a couple more people that are dying to see you.”

Kathryn expected members of her former crew, but as Mike stuck his head out the door and waved the visitors in, she caught a glimpse of them through the tiny window in the door. Her blue eyes lit up, as a hand flew to her mouth. Both boys approached her bedside.

“Hi Mama.” José stepped up first, leaning in to hug her.

“What are you doing here?”

“We had to make sure you were alright, and meet our brothers of course. And don’t worry, school is covered.” He grinned at her.

José stepped back, revealing Martin behind him. Tears had left tracks down his cheeks. He stood frozen, but his brother nudged him forward.

“Hi sweetheart.” Kathryn reached out a hand for him.

Martin grabbed her hand, as if it were a life raft. She pulled him closer, and wrapped herself around him.

“I love you, both of you.” She looked over Martin’s head at José.

Martin lifted his head from her chest, locking eyes with her. “Mama,” his voice came out in a whisper. “I was so scared. You’re not going to leave us, are you?”

“No my love. I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

He tucked his head back against her chest, sobs wracking his young body. José leaned in and joined them in the embrace.

“Kathryn, I’ve been thinking,” Mike chimed in. “Maybe I could change my mind and the boys could come live with us, what do you think?”

José and Martin jumped, spinning to look at their father.

“But what about school and their friends?” She played along with him.

“I mean, I think they’re probably old enough to transport on their own now, huh?” He stifled a chuckle.

“Commute everyday to Rio and back to California? I don’t know, Papa what do you think?” Kathryn looked at Chakotay, winking as the boys stared at him.

“Can we trust them?” Chakotay tilted his head, winking back.

Both boys were fidgeting wildly as their parents pretended to ponder the situation. A full minute of silence went by, before José lost his will to remain quiet.

“Oh come on… I’m seventeen! I can get us there and back and I’ll make sure that all our homework is done, and we’ll help out around the house, and with our siblings and…”

“Yeah Dad!” Martin interjected.

Mike laughed out loud. “Ok, ok… We’d love to have you come live with us. I’m just sorry I waited this long. I only wanted to keep you safe and happy, and not pull you away from everything you knew.”

“That’s behind us. We’ve wanted to be here forever, and now we have the chance. Live in the moment, remember?” Martin spoke up, sounding like a grown man.

“When did you two get so grown, anyway?”

“When life said we had to, Dad.”

- _fin_ \- (or is it?)


End file.
